daughter of the sun 2
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Vesta gets a surprise, she must return to the Edge for at least 12 years! Then five years after the surprise is delivered, the dragon hunters are back with something planned for Vesta. When Vesta becomes dangeroulsy ill, and is 99.9% dead, Hiccup must get a cure from the wild scauldron at the ship graveyard. Will Vesta survive, or will she die for good and leave her friends?
**Okay! This has to be my favorite story ever. This is absolutley, 100%, all me. No copying, no nothing. So, enjoy! Warning: there is a part that is dramatic, and kind of gross. Oh, and I won't post another chapter, unless you guys review! And that goes for The Lone Rider too!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Dragons!**

Three years ago, I left Dragon's Edge to be with my father. I left my friends for three years, and I was missing them alot. I mean, traveling through the cosmos is fun and all, but I missed my friends. Yes, every day I would explore the cosmos, always coming back to my father, of coarse. We had this planet, that was filled with creatures, and dense forests. The perfect place for me!

So every day I thought about them, wondering when I would go back and see them again, especially Hiccup. What? No! I do NOT love Hiccup! He likes Astrid, not me. Plus, I'm immortal, he's not, so we can't be together.

Anyway, I kept asking my father when I had to return, but he keeps saying he doesn't know. After three years of not seeing them, I was excited about returning to Dragon's Edge. But what I didn't know, was that I would be seeing them soon, but not in the way I pictured it.

So one day, I was exploring this new planet I discovered that my dad probably knew about already, when my stomach spiked with pain, like someone had just punched it from the inside. I grimaced, and clenched my stomach.

This went on for weeks. A shooting pain in my stomach at random times. I don't know about you, but it was pretty annoying to me. So I finally told my father, and he was shocked. I had know idea why, but he looked like he knew exactly what was going on. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked. He shook his head. "I had hoped this day would come in another year, but I can see that time is now." He said. "Dad, what are you talking about?" He put his hands on my shoulders. "My daughter, do remember when I told you that you would have to go back for a few years?" "Yes." I replied. "Well, that time is now. You will go back, and… become a mother."

I would like to say I wasn't surprised, but I was shocked. "What… how?" I stammered. My father pulled me into a tight embrace. "I know you feel like this is a bad thing, but this is a time to rejoice! You are going to become a mother! There is no shame in that." He comforted. I wasn't that excited. But at least I was going to see my friends again. "Will I be able to tell my friends?" I asked. "Well, I do not know. But you must know this," he stood back and put his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. "No mortal can be near you when you are having it, or they will burn up." He warned. I nodded. "After you give birth, the baby will receive your powers, but only after a couple of weeks. Before it does, it will be like a normal mortal baby. Do you understand?" I nodded, and he went on. "A month before you are ready, your powers will go out, but you will not need to reclaim them, for after you have your baby they will come back. One last thing, you cannot come back until your child is at least ten years old. That way you will both be able to come back." He told me. "Okay, father." I said. "Now, you must go. Your friends are waiting. I will visit you in your dreams, but I will not be able to go down myself." He said. He pulled me into an embrace. "Goodbye father. I will miss you." I whispered. "Goodbye, my dear Vesta." He said. I let go, and used my powers to transport myself to Dragon's Edge.

 **Okay! There's the first chapter. So, I need names, people! please put some baby names down there in the reviews! I'm looking for something ancient, and kind sounding. So, I'll be looking in the reviews! Seeya. I'm out.**


End file.
